Would You
by Foxzet
Summary: Oneshot. PataGato. Gatomon's POV. Gatomon has difficulties sleeping, so she decides to have a little talk with Patamon in the middle of the night.


_**A/N: **As usual with my fics: If you don't like PataGato, then stop reading this fic. Right now.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the characters in this story!_

* * *

><p><span>Would You<span>_  
><em>

I was lying on my bed with my eyes shut. It was nighttime, but no matter what, I couldn't sleep. I was completely lost in my thoughts: About my past, my present... My future. My entire life went past my eyes in a matter of seconds. I stretched my limbs and sat up.

It had been years since I was freed from the clutches of Myotismon. I met the other DigiDestined and Kari, I lost my dearest friend Wizardmon... That one fateful day changed my entire life.

The scars on my paws started itching. I sighed quietly. These scars shall remind me of my slavery for the rest of my existance.

My thoughts were still wandering. Three years after Myotismon's defeat, we saved the Digital World again, from the Digital Emperor and MaloMyotismon.

One digimon, I thought. One digimon had always been there for me. Ever since Myotismon's death, he's been there for me. We have laughed together, cried together, I... I love him.

I looked at the bed next to mine. There he was, sleeping like a small angel. And that's what he was: An angel. My Angel of Hope...

"Hey." I said quietly. He didn't react. "Hey. Patamon."

"Mmh..." Patamon mumbled from the other bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, Gatomon? Why are you still awake?"

I didn't reply, I just stared at my paws. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Patamon. Patamon smiled, and said "Anything you want, honey."

I breathed calmly for a small while. "If I fall," I started. "Would you catch me?"

"Of course." Patamon replied with a nod. His voice sounded slightly surprised.

"If I become ill, would you take care of me?" I asked him.

Patamon simply said "Yes" but didn't sound as confused anymore.

"If I hurt myself, would you tend my wounds?" I wondered while still looking at my paws.

"Of course I would." Patamon stated. I raised my head, and now looked at him directly into his eyes, his pretty, blue eyes that reminded me of the sky...

I took a deep breath before I continued. "If I got a terminal illness, or if I was infected by a virus of some sort, and I had no chance of surviving... Every second of my life was suffering, and I wanted to end it all... Would you be able to end my suffering?"

Patamon looked simply horrified. "I-I..." He started. Patamon breathed heavily. "If that's what you really wanted... If you had absolutely no chance, if you really wanted your suffering to end, if it made you happy... I think I would."

I had a relieved smile on my face. "Thank you." I said. Our beds were so close to each other that we could touch one another. I grabbed Patamon's paws, and looked into his eyes.

"If you really would be able to commit such a thing, just to make me happy... That truly shows how much you love me. I really appreciate that, and I want you to know that I love you just as much, just as loyally as you love me. You're the best husband a 'mon could have, Patamon."

Patamon blushed for a brief moment. "Well, I don't know about that..." He mumbled. "I, I don't know what to say."

"Sometimes, you don't have to say anything." I told him. I gently started stroking Patamon's cheek. We both knew where this was going: I closed my eyes as Patamon carefully approached me, and we shared a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Patamon." I whispered.

"I love you too, Gatomon." Patamon replied and gave me one more kiss before we both decided it was time to sleep.

I may have been separated from the rest of the DigiDestined when I was just an egg. I may have been Myotismon's slave. I may have these scars that will remind me of that forever.

But suddenly, none of that mattered anymore. I knew I had a sweet husband by my side. One I could always trust, one who would never let me down, one I could share my feelings with, one who was ready to do everything for me... One I wanted to love just as much as he loved me.

I am one lucky DigiKitty.


End file.
